


Isolation

by yunkichi



Series: unedited garbo [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Weight Issues, idc, idk - Freeform, whats the official tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunkichi/pseuds/yunkichi





	

Phil hadn't seen Dan in nearly three days now. Dan was still at home, and so was Phil. But somehow, their paths never crossed. From what Phil could gather, Dan stayed in his room the majority of the day, waiting until Phil was in the shower or asleep to leave. Phil didn't know what had brought on this strange behavior, and he was worried sick. A couple of times in the first day, he'd knocked on the door to ask if Dan was unwell, or if he needed anything. He got a 'no' in response to both questions. The second day, Phil had asked if Dan was okay and if he could come in. A 'no' to both again. By the time the third day was nearly over, Phil was about ready to burst in and demand a response. In fact, he practically did. 

"Dan? Are you in there?" He asked the door, knowing the answer already.  
"No," Dan replied sarcastically, it being his only word for the last three days. Phil sighed and pushed open the door. Normally, he wouldn't enter Dan's room unless he was invited. But today, Phil needed to know what was going on.

The inside of the room was almost completely dark. The curtains were drawn and Dan didn't even have his laptop out. The only light was coming from behind Phil in the hallway. Phil was about to start a lecture on the importance of vitamin D when he heard a sniffle. He froze in place and tried to let his eyes adjust. 

Dan was slouched on the bed with his legs crossed. He had pajamas on that Phil could've sworn he saw him in just before he disappeared. He was on top of the covers, which were made messily. The Haru pillow was clutched in his arms and tears were streaming down his face. Phil tiptoed forward until he was right next to the bed. 

"...Dan? What's wrong? Talk to me," he half-whispered, not wanting to break the silence but needing to make sure that Dan heard. Dan sniffed again but refused to respond. Phil sat down beside Dan and leaned against the headboard.  
"Okay, I won't force you to tell me what's up, but I'm not leaving until I know you're okay," he resolved, settling in for a long wait. 

To his surprise, Dan only took a couple of minutes to stir. It may have just been the inescapable need to blow his nose, but he stirred nonetheless. Once Dan was able to breathe without sniffing every two seconds, he turned around to face Phil, head down.  
"I don't want to bother you with it..." He muttered, glaring at the anime boy on his lap. Phil frowned and scooched closer to him. He put a hand gently on Dan's shoulder.  
"I'd be more bothered if you didn't tell me, to be honest. I'm worried about you, Dan. I haven't seen you in days." Dan finally looked up at Phil, seeing the honesty in his face.  
"It's nothing, I just..." He started, unsure. "A few days ago I saw a few comments about my weight and whilst it normally wouldn't bother me, with it being Easter and with how much chocolate I've been eating, I just felt really guilty. It feels like my organs themselves are made of fat and sugar and they could rot at any moment and my stomach is too big and it just got to a point where I didn't want anyone to see me, not even you. I'm sorry," he finished, hiding his face again. 

"Dan..." Phil sighed, distressed to hear how bad Dan was feeling. Phil started again. "Dan. You're a healthy weight. Any time you get weighed it always comes out as exactly where you should be. You need fat to keep warm and give you energy, it's not a bad thing. Even if you did one day become overweight, it wouldn't matter because you're still Dan and that's good enough. Don't let a few twelve year olds on the internet get you down. You're fine the way you are and to be honest, if you were any more bony I would look like a battered wife from all the times I get poked. And hey, if a meme would help, you're just insulating your skeleton so that it can prepare for the Skeleton War," Phil rambled, earning a giggle from Dan. "I was right! Memes cure everything. A spoonful of memes helps the medicine go down~" he sang, horribly out of tune. Dan smiled and wiped at his eyes.  
"Thanks, Phil. Although I can't say I 100% believe you, you still made me feel a bit better. So thanks."  
"Do you want a hug?" Phil asked gently. Dan nodded and put the Haru pillow down on the bed beside him. He uncrossed his legs and crawled into Phil's arms. They say there for a while just holding each other whilst Dan calmed down.  
"Hey Phil?" Dan was the first to speak.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you wanna go watch a movie?"  
"Sure. You pick."


End file.
